


Everyday

by Rollingkid023



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: A parody of My Ordinary Life.





	1. Ilima in Love

When I became a trial captain, I was infatuated with another trial captain. Kiawe. I don't know what it feels like without him being there saying my name, "Ilima! Kiawe wants to see you!" One of my closest servants yelled upstairs. I came running down as quickly as I could. Me and Kiawe went outside. My heart was pounding.  
"How have you been lately?" He asked. I was confused. This didn't seem like his character. I rubbed his back and said,  
"Rough night?"  
"Yeah, nearly everyone in the building was drunk off their asses and started to have sex in all of the rooms around me and I got barely any sleep."  
"That sucks."  
I kept rubbing his back even after we sit down. I was looking at him and he pulled me in. I was blushing a lot of blood rushed up to my face. Kiawe looked at me and smiled. He said,  
"Hmm, we're lovers now, so, have you told your parents?"  
"You came to get me just to ask this question!?"  
"Yeah, babe."  
"I told 'em..."  
"You seem a bit bitter now..."  
"It didn't go so well."  
"They'll warm up to your sexuality someday."  
"But today is not that day."


	2. Ride Pager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana's Ride Pager gets destroyed.

Hi I'm Lana! Today, I'm to help train the wishiwashi! I'm on my way to my trial site and I hear a loud thump. I kept running and running and I saw people there. "Are you all okay!?" I yelled out to them. The band of what could have been evil team grunts, a woman walks up to me. She looks like a ninja!  
"Miss, are you alright? It seems like you've taken quite a fall," I asked. She looked at me angrily and shouted,  
"Have you seen Ghetsis!? Answer me you stupid little girl!"  
The one who looked like a pirate was in utter shock. He was wondering what I was doing here so he pushed Miss Ninja out of the way and quietly asked,  
"Little girl, you look like your a bit young to be out here by yourself so early in the morning."  
"I'm the trial captain of Brooklet Hill." I replied with a sternness that offended Miss Ninja. She grabbed into my bag and found my ride pager. "OH NO!" I screamed. I screamed with all my might. "Give that thing back! It's really expensive!"  
Miss Ninja gave me a scary look. She said in a deep voice,  
"This is what happens when you don't listen to adults!" A crack rang throughout Akala. My cries rang throughout Alola. My ride pager was destroyed. A guy who looked like a punk said,  
"Dude, I know you'se a tourist but that wasn't cool. Those things cost like ¥10,000."  
"My family can't afford anoth-" I was cut off by Kiawe's sharp tounge,  
"Hey ninja lady, I have a poem."  
"Let me hear it, now, bastard!" She replied. How vulgar.  
"Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers and the third one's for you." I was behind Kiawe so I could only assume that he flipped her off and by the looks on everyone's face. "Come on," Kiawe continued. "Let's call Ilima."  
I was sitting on Kiawe's lap covered by a blanket. He set his laptop on my lap and since he has long arms, this was no strain for him. He opened an app called Skype. Ilima called quickly. He greeted,  
"Hey, how are you-,Lana, what's wrong?"  
Kiawe lifted up my busted ride pager and Ilima said I needed to get a new one.  
"I can't afford one. I'm too young to get-"  
I could hear a shhh coming from Ilima and Kiawe in unision. It calmed me right down. I began trying to play with Kiawe to relax a bit more. Ilima was looking directly into my eyes and said,   
"I'll get you a new one."  
"Thank you." I fell asleep.


End file.
